


I Do

by thearchangelofloki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, wedding au? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofloki/pseuds/thearchangelofloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world didn't matter to them in this moment</p>
<p>From the prompt 'I love you' + 'said with no space left between us'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

The world around them seemed to disappear as they came together in the middle of the dancefloor, a soft, gentle song beginning to play as hands made their way to shoulders and waists. All that either of them could pick up was the touch of the other, their eyes occasionally drawn to the two matching rings that now made their homes on fingers, fingers that were intertwined with each other as bodies swayed softly to the beat.

Yusei met his forehead with Yami’s, closing his eyes as a beginnings of a smile tugged at his lips. The reception was all but forgotten by him, his friends, his family, the fancy dresses and even the music that was meant to be his guiding beat in his first dance faded into the recesses of his mind. All that mattered in this moment was that he was connected to the one person he would happily spend the rest of his life with, and thanks to the ring on his finger, he knew that Yami would as well. He pulled the other man closer, so close that they were pressed together, still gently swaying. He moved to press his lips to Yami’s – to his _husband’s_ – and he could feel the smile mirrored on his lips, barely needing to open his mouth to utter those three words that had been on his mind since the beginning of the ceremony.

“ _I love you._ ”

From the way that Yami’s smile widened, kissing him with passion as he did so, Yusei knew exactly what he was saying.

_I love you too._


End file.
